Dim Contemplations
by Angelic Oblivion
Summary: Delve into Squall and Irvine's throughts during the battle of Balamb vs. Galbadia Garden. Their thoughts have something to hide but they're actions reveal things that are the complete opposite. IxS


**Dim Contemplations**

Disclaimer: FF8 chars are not mine. The main storyline and some of the dialogues are not mine. I just provided the thoughts here. If you don't like even a hint of yaoi, I suggest you press the back button now.

Balamb Garden had been on full alert that day. Several of the Garden's trainees had been injured and Galbadia's troops had unceasingly bombarded the damaged floating fortress. SeeDs as well as those who were able to fight were running around the Garden trying to keep everything intact. A certain cowboy found himself in the quad with the eager Zell and the carefree princess, Rinoa.

"Here's Squall's ring." Zell said as he handed a rather large ring over to the excited young woman.

"How did you get it?" the young woman inquired.

"I told him to give to me."

Rinoa tried the ring on her middle finger. She frowned and whined "It's too big."

"It's not like you're gonna wear that one." Irvine hissed from behind them.

Irvine crossed his arms and pretended not to notice the gleeful expression on the young woman's face as she admired the ring that she had just attached to her necklace. _This isn't the time for this. Galbadia is kicking our butts here and all she could think about is HIS ring. I do hope HE's alright. He must be under a lot of pressure. Everybody is depending on you, Squall._

Zell, Rinoa and Irvine found themselves in trouble when Galbadia rammed Balamb in the air. The floor of the large terrace in the quad had crumbled due to the powerful impact and this sent the young woman falling. Rinoa held on to some piece of earth for dear life but she was too far down from Irvine and Zell's reach. Both men tried to find a way to help their comrade but the situation in Balamb has gone from bad to worse. Zell was tasked to help Rinoa while Irvine lead a team of trainees to fend off the intruders at Balamb Garden's front gate. Not a moment later, an announcement from intercom asked that they, Squall's comrades, proceed to the bridge.

Dr. Kadowaki, Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine came to the bridge right after the announcement. Seeing that somebody was missing Squall asked Zell when the blonde came running in "Where's Rinoa?"

"Sorry, man. There's nothin' I can do! There's no way to get to the quad! Those bastards have the area barricaded." Zell looked like he had been running all over the Garden. He took a moment to breathe then continued "Man! The only way we can get to her is by going over the roof or flying there."

….._Rinoa. _Squall thought to himself as the expression on his face grew dim.

From where he stood, Irvine could clearly see the dismay on the leader's face.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You just gave up on her, didn't you?" _I can't let Squall throw away this chance for him to be happy. It's just not right. You deserve to be happy, Squall. She's the only one who could make you smile._

Taking in a deep breath, Irvine continued "Listen… Do me a favor. YOU…go help Rinoa. It may be too late, but don't give up until you're CERTAIN that there's nothing more you can do!"

Squall looked at the cowboy with a blank expression on his face. This was the second time Irvine asked him to show some concern for Rinoa. _Does Kinneas care for her that much? Why doesn't he just save her himself. This is like that time in Deling City when Rinoa was attacked by Iguions._

"I have to lead the attack." The leader said coldly.

Irvine snapped. "I don't care what you have to do, or how you feel. Just do it…please! For Rinoa." _Stop denying your feelings for her damn it! Why can't you just do what you really feel is right for a change?_

"Listen to Irvine, Squall. She's one of us." Quistis interrupted.

The energetic girl in the short yellow dress found her chance to speak out as well "What are you waiting for? I can't believe you!"

"C'mon, Squall! Please! It's gotta be you! You're the one that has to save her!" Zell exclaimed.

_Do what you have to do Squall. This is you're chance to show her just how much you care for her._ Irvine thought to himself as he stepped forward to speak up.

"I'll take everyone inside Galbadia Garden. Don't worry. I know the place like the back of my hand." _Just make sure you come back safe._

"We'll clear a path. Once Squall arrives, we'll move in." Quistis proposed.

"Squall, you're forgetting something very important." Dr. Kadowaki said when it seemed like the others have said what they had to say.

Squall followed the doctor to the bridge where he made a speech to encourage his fallen comrades. Irvine and the rest of the gang waited for their cue to infiltrate Galbadia. Balamb rammed the opposing Garden and this gave Irvine's team the chance to board the enemy ship. The team made their way to the entrance of Galbadia where they had nothing more to do but wait for Squall to arrive.

Quistis and Selphie were quietly sitting on the floor. Zell was did what he does best when he's nervous or upset, bounce around and punch air. Irvine was leaning against wall in a hall that was not in view from the entrance. The sniper had been contemplating on some things as he stood there silent as death.

_You ARE happy right, Squall? I know how sad you were when Sis left us. I know how lonely you were back in the orphanage. But somehow, you've changed since you met HER. I never saw you smile and I've known you since we were kids but that one night in Fisherman's Horizon…I could have sworn you smiled at her. You know, I envy her in a way. Rinoa can say what she thinks and feels without any hesitation and this may be the reason why you opened up to her so easily when you have distanced yourself from others._

"Squall!" Selphie exclaimed.

"You found Rinoa!" Zell cried happily.

/ Squall's POV /

Squall found himself in quite a predicament when he decided to help a female SeeD look for a junior student named Mark. A Galbadian soldier donning a flying suit had gotten into Balamb Garden. Squall could not fight against the soldier in the suit alone so he decided to lead the enemy outside through the emergency exit where they fought fist against fist. The soldier fell easily and with the flying contraption, Squall was able to find Rinoa and land both of them safely on the grounds of Galbadia Garden.

The young woman showed her gratitude to her savior and babbled on about how she could not die that moment because she still had Squall's ring with her.

While Rinoa was talking, Squall got lost in his own thoughts at some point. _Those guys are really trying to set us up but they've got it all wrong. Kinneas is the one who likes Rinoa, not me. _Squall felt a sharp, yet almost imaginary pain in his chest at that thought. _Why…why can't you tell her, Kinneas? In any case Irvine and the rest should be in Galbadia Garden by now._

"Does your ring have a name?" the woman interrupted Squall's thoughts.

"Its name is Griever."

The two eventually ended their conversation and decided to enter Galbadia. Upon seeing Zell, Quistis and Selphie, Squall could not help but worry about his other friend when he did not see him with the group. _Where's Kinneas? _He thought to himself.

/ Irvine's POV /

Regaining his composure, Irvine walked towards the group and revealed his presence to Squall and Rinoa.

The sniper looked at Squall as he waved a hand, one of the cowboy's friendly gestures.

gasp

…_He smiled…he smiled at me._

Irvine simply smiled back.

"Now that we're all here, let's go and find the Sorceress." Squall announced.

Author's Notes: I apologize for my lack of originality of the storyline here. I was just playing this part of the game(again) when the sudden urge to write a fic about this came to me. I didn't notice this before but Squall and Irvine do have their 'moments' at some point of the game. I've played FF8 for the nth time and I am quite embarrassed to admit that I missed those 'moments'. Bah. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks. Comments and reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
